


Purple

by bgrimmpitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrimmpitch/pseuds/bgrimmpitch
Summary: "Talvez não ter nada de especial te faça especial."Após salvarem a Terra, os paladins decidem permanecer um tempo no seu planeta natal para ajudarem a reconstruí-lo. No entanto, um novo problema parece ter aparecido: Lance raramente tem andado por perto, desaparecendo por horas, e o único que repara no seu comportamento estranho é Keith.O que teria feito o Blue Paladin agir daquela forma?





	1. One-Sided Feelings [Parte Um]

|| LANCE ||

Por vezes, eu não conseguia evitar sentir-me sozinho, pequeno, descartável, um mero grão de pó. Nesses momentos, períodos de tempo em que parava para pensar sobre a minha própria existência, gostava de me sentar em frente do meu antigo lion, o Blue. Nunca foi da minha personalidade apreciar a solidão (esse era um traço característico do Keith, não meu) mas, ultimamente, encontrava-me constantemente naquele local vazio, com a cabeça entre as mãos e as lágrimas a escorrerem-me pelas bochechas.

Tinhamos salvo a Terra e derrotado o Sendak, no entanto, havia um vazio dentro de mim. Por muito que houvéssemos conquistado tudo isso, o meu peito ainda se apertava em volta do meu coração, sem mesericórdia, e a culpa de carregar estes sentimentos corroía-me por dentro. Porém, no final do dia, mesmo que me esforçasse para que desaparecessem, estas emoções desagradáveis perseguiam-me, como correntes das quais me via incapaz de soltar.

O mundo não vai parar apenas porque choro - aprendi essa verdade há muito, muito tempo. Mesmo que eu morra, a Terra vai continuar a girar, o sol não vai cair do céu. O universo vai continuar a mover-se, a renovar-se a si mesmo sem dar pela minha falta. E tinha a certeza de que, caso deixasse este mundo, aqueles que conheço seguiriam em frente com as suas vidas, esquecendo-me, como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Não era algo que gostasse de admitir, mas já me conformara com a realidade o suficiente ao ponto de a aceitar.

Todos os que me rodeiam são muito mais interessantes, bonitos e inteligentes que eu. Por mais que as suas personalidades nem sempre sejam as mais agradáveis, as suas experiências diferiam das minhas devido às dificuldades que passaram. Familiares desaparecidos (ou falecidos, até), noivos sacrificados e filhos abandonados... isso era algo que seria absolutamente incapaz de ultrapassar. Mas essas realidades existiam, rodeavam-me através das pessoas com quem contactava. E mesmo assim, todas elas conseguiam ter um talento, especialidade, passatempo ou interesse que, quando unidos à sua auto confiança, as faziam especiais e completamente indispensáveis. 

Se esse era o caso, então e eu? O que tinha eu que me tornasse uma peça sem a qual o puzzle não ficasse completo?

Encarei o meu próprio reflexo, a reluzir nas partes metálicas de Blue, e a imagem que vislumbrei fez-me engolir em seco. Nada. Eu não tinha nada que me fizesse especial. Quer dizer, a Pidge era boa com tecnologia, a miúda era um génio! E o Hunk era um mecânico ilustre, com a sua personalidade agradável, e prontidão em ajudar. A Allura era uma princesa (quem podia competir com isso?) e para além da sua aura gentil, preocupava-se com a equipa. O Shiro era um líder inato, tinha plena noção de como criar o plano perfeito e treiná-los. O Coran era meio louco, mas o seu conhecimento em diversas áreas salvou-lhes a pele inúmeras vezes.

E Keith... Keith estava num nível completamente diferente. Ele era bonito, inteligente. Um excelente piloto com habilidades de combate incríveis. Se não fosse pela sua personalidade explosiva, teria ocupado o lugar do melhor aluno da Galaxy Garrison. E depois de ter passado dois anos com Krolia no meio de sabe-se lá de onde, a distância que os separava era ainda mais evidente. Como se fosse impossível alcança-lo quando se encontrava tão longe. Como se... como se eu estivesse destinado a correr atrás dele, para sempre, ao invés de caminhar ao seu lado. 

Estes pensamentos fizeram com que a minha garganta se apertasse, e soluços silenciosos escaparam-me. Que lágrimas patéticas. Quando tantos dos meus amigos haviam sofrido muito mais que isto, as gotas salgadas que me escorriam pelas bochechas não eram nada senão ridículas. 

Então não podia ser honesto comigo mesmo, admitir em voz alta que queria alguém que me abraçasse e dissesse que estava tudo bem. Que eu não era apenas o rapaz burro da equipa, o estúpido que era inútil em todos os assuntos, que eu não estava ali por acidente mas porque aquele era o meu lugar. Que sempre tive saudades da minha família, que tinha medo que ninguém gostasse de mim, que me queria aproximar mais de Keith — e que estava, tremenda e completamente, perdido de amores por ele. 

Mesmo durante os meus dias na Garrison, na época em que falar com ele ainda era um mero sonho, ele não falhava em fazer-me segui-lo com os olhos, encantado. Passeava pelos sítios onde o tinha visto pela última vez, com a curiosidade à flor da pele e a esperança latente de o ver. No entanto, como todas as pessoas com quem ele andava acompanhavam o seu brilho, o sonho vão de que me notasse, um ninguém sem qualquer qualidade que me distinguisse dos demais, desfazia-se nas cinzas da insegurança que não conseguia disfarçar, tomando a forma de uma rivalidade sem motivo de existir.

Afinal, Keith Kogane era um prodígio, um rapaz destinado a grandes coisas, com um futuro brilhante à sua espera. E eu não estava incluído nesse futuro. Deitei-me no chão, com as pálpebras fechadas, perdido em pensamentos, deixando a tristeza levar o melhor de mim. 

Keith. Keith. Keith. Aquele maldito Keith.

|| KEITH ||

"Pidge, Hunk." Chamei-os, olhando em volta. Onde é que ele se tinha enfiado? "Sabem do Lance?"

"Ele não tem andado muito por aqui ultimamente." Murmurou a Pidge, rapidamente, com os olhos a brilhar enquanto teclava incessantemente no computador. "Hunk, consegui entrar na rede!"

"Os controlos estão quase prontos." Respondeu o outro, enquanto mexia em alguns cabos. "Agora vamos ver se a magia acontece."

Apertei os lábios, ligeiramente irritado. "Ele anda sempre com vocês, são melhores amigos." Insisti. "Têm de ter uma ideia de onde ele está, certo?"

Pidge suspirou e continuou a teclar. 

"Como eu disse, não nos temos visto muito. Ele costuma desaparecer depois das missões. Provavelmente anda a experimentar uma nova máscara facial ou assim." 

"Ou a fantasiar sobre a Allura." Hunk fingiu beijar o ar e fechei os punhos, escolhendo abandonar a divisão antes que a minha raiva transparecesse. 

O que raios estava errado com eles? Lance não era assim tão superficial. Era estranho não o ver por perto, especialmente porque o mesmo aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para gozar comigo. E agora que eu tinha voltado, depois de tanto tempo... como era possível que não estivesse ao meu lado, com aquela postura de idiota e o rosto contorcido num sorriso provocatório? Seria o único a reparar nisso? E, se tal fosse o caso, quereria isso dizer que, durante tudo o que a equipa passara, ele estivera sozinho?

Engoli em seco, sem querer pensar nessa possibilidade. Ele não poderia ter passado por tudo sozinho, podia? Os outros teriam-no confortado, feito-o sentir melhor, não é? 

Keith. Keith. Keith.

Uma voz fez-me estacar no lugar e o pânico tomou conta de mim. Lance? Rodei os calcanhares e franzi a testa, apenas para me deparar com um corredor vazio. Estaria a imaginar coisas? Estaria assim tão desesperado para o encontrar?

Aquele maldito Keith. 

A sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, as palavras a ecoar pela minha mente com tanta tristeza que era quase palpável. Ele tinha andado esquisito ultimamente. Evitava os outros, desaparecia por horas, não lançava piadinhas e até ignorara a Romelle sem sequer olhá-la duas vezes, mesmo que tivessem ficado juntos no Blue Lion (o que era suspeito, porque nunca deixava de se meter com todas as raparigas que encontrava). 

E os outros podiam nem reparar, podiam fingir que nada se estava a passar, mas aquele não era o Lance que eu conhecia. Podia ter ficado longe por algum tempo, mas não era estúpido. Algo se andava a passar, e eu ia descobrir o quê.

Keith.

Comecei a correr pelos corredores, receoso. 

"LANCE!" Gritei. "Lance! Onde é que estás? Consegues-me ouvir? LANCE!"

Ofeguei, encostando-me à parede com o suor a escorrer pela cara, e duas figuras abriram a porta ao meu lado. De lá, sairam Allura e Krolia, com expressões preocupadas no rosto. A minha progenitora colocou-me as mãos nos ombros, abanando-me. 

"Keith, está tudo bem?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Questionou Allura. "Estavas a gritar pelo Lance."

Gaguejei, cansado. Andava a correr há uma hora à procura dele e nada. A voz já tinha desaparecido, e isso só me fazia mais desesperado. 

"Calma, senta-te um bocado." Sugeriu Krolia, mas afastei-me, bruscamente.

"Não." Recusei, sem me conseguir acalmar, sentindo o meu lado galra vir à tona. "Preciso de encontrar o Lance. LANCE!" Gritei de novo "Ele chamou-me, ele..."

"O Lance chamou-te?" Inquiriu Allura. "Ele não tem estado por perto ultimamente."

"Eu ouvi a voz dele!" Exclamei, sentindo os meus olhos arder como se estivessem a mudar de cor, e as duas deram um passo atrás. 

Allura pareceu pensar na situação por um bocado. "Talvez esteja a utilizar a ligação entre os lions."

"A ligação?" Krolia pareceu confusa.

Ela assentiu. "Quando um dos paladins tem fortes emoções, pode ser que perca o controlo sobre si mesmo e, por consequência, confunda a ligação com o seu próprio lion, transmitindo os seus pensamentos para ele. É raro, mas não me surpreenderia que o Lance o conseguisse."

"Mas o que é que isso tem haver comigo? Porque é que estou a ouvi-lo?"

"Existem algumas possibilidades. É possível que o Red Lion tenha detetado uma perturbação no estado emocional dele. Enquanto lion, ele não pode resolver a situação, então pode ter procurado alguém que conseguisse. Como também já o pilotaste ele pode ter recorrido à tua ajuda, principalmente porque agora pilotas o Black Lion." Respondeu. "Também pode ser que o Lance sinta uma maior ligação contigo do que com o resto da equipa. Tendo confundido a ligação telepática, o Red pode ter-te transmitido os pensamentos dele por ter reconhecido o teu nome."

"Então o Lance estava mesmo a chamar-me." Apertei as mãos em punho. "Tenho de o encontrar."

"Se ele não tem aparecido muito, talvez não queira ser encontrado." Refletiu Krolia.

"Isto não tem haver com o que ele quer, mas com o que ele precisa. Ele chamou-me, por isso vou encontrá-lo. Custe o que custar."

"Ele não pode ter ido muito longe." Disse Allura. "Se fosses o Lance, para onde irias se quisesses ficar longe do resto de nós?"

Arregalei os olhos. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Agradeci a ambas e corri em frente. É óbvio que ele estaria lá!


	2. One-Sided Feelings [Parte Dois]

|| KEITH ||

Na primeira vez que vi Lance Mcclain, pensei que o mesmo parecia um idiota. Na segunda, confirmei as minhas dúvidas: ele não só parecia como era, de facto, um idiota. 

Havia criado esta estranha competitividade entre nós, como se precisasse, a todo custo, de me superar (por mais que, ao fazê-lo, só estivesse a admitir que me considerava superior). Sempre a fazer piadas, era fácil de entender mas extremamente difícil de acompanhar. Mesmo que qualquer um se pudesse aproximar dele, a verdade era que Lance raramente mostrava o que realmente sentia. 

Usava uma máscara invisível que permitia que os outros, incluindo eu, somente vissem o que ele queria que víssemos: um rapaz sorridente que entrara numa escola de pilotos pela diversão que traria. Quando percebi isso, porém, a sua verdadeira personalidade tornou-se bastante óbvia. E, com o tempo, dei por mim a observar o seu comportamento, entretendo-me a tentar decifrar os seus sinais e os tiques que mostrava quando mentia. Ele era a pessoa mais interessante que eu tinha encontrado até então. 

Mentia descaradamente sobre o que o magoava, fingia ser uma pessoa sem fraquezas e mantinha aquele estúpido sorriso no rosto mesmo quando o insultavam. Talvez alguns o considerassem falso, mas eu sabia que o fazia por gentileza — coisa que, para ser sincero, nunca entendi. Sempre expressei exatamente o que sentia, sem me conter ou pensar no que os outros iriam pensar. Se estava zangado, gritava. Se estava insatisfeito, falava. Por essa mesma razão, não compreendia o porquê do Lance se conter ao ponto de chorar sozinho, de esconder dos restantes os seus problemas para que eles não se preocupassem. 

Revirei os olhos para mim mesmo, ao virar num dos corredores. Aquilo tinha sido uma mentira. Eu tinha plena noção do porquê dele agir daquela maneira. Eu tinha-o feito quando o meu pai morreu, quando o James falou sobre me terem abandonado e quando descobri sobre a doença do Shiro. Existem coisas difíceis de serem faladas, coisas que desejamos manter para nós próprios. Confessar sobre as nossas inseguranças dá-lhes vida, como se depois de as confiar-mos a alguém elas se tornassem reais. E dizer que não somos o suficiente é o equivalente a admitir para nós mesmos que estamos magoados. 

Por isso, Lance permanecia calado. Se não dissesse nada a ninguém, eles não teriam de encarar a sua verdadeira face. E se não a descobrissem, podia fingir que ela não existia. Ignorá-la, até que desaparecesse. Parei em frente uma grande porta e recuperei o fôlego. A Galaxy Garrison tinha salas o suficiente para fazer com que uma pessoa nunca mais fosse encontrada, mas Lance era previsível. Quando não nos sentimos bem com nós próprios recorremos a lugares que nos passem segurança. Naquele momento, ele só se sentiria confortável com a única entidade que o ouviria: o Blue Lion. Claro que ele agora pilotava o Red, mas tal não apagava o seu laço com o que ele pensava ser a única coisa que o escolhera acima de todos os outros. 

O local que Lance escolhera para se esconder era a sala no porão onde os lions estavam armazenados.

|| LANCE ||

Uma mão acariciou-me os cabelos, gentilmente, e um sentimento nostálgico apoderou-se de mim. Lembro-me da minha mãe me fazer algo similar quando eu era criança e acordava durante a noite, depois de um pesadelo horrível. No entanto, era diferente. Aquela mão não era fina e delicada, mas grande e forte. Mãos de rapaz, sem sombra de dúvida. Abri os olhos, confuso, e dei por mim no colo de alguém. O meu rosto estava no pescoço dele, os seus braços à minha volta e a sua mão no meu cabelo. Fios negros fizeram-me cócegas no pescoço e a realização do que estava a acontecer fez-me saltar. 

"Keith?" Exclamei, com o coração aos saltos. "O... O que é estás a fazer aqui?"

Ele manteve-se estranhamente calmo. 

"Não estavas com os outros, então decidi procurar por ti. É uma longa história, mas resumindo o Red guiou-me até ti."

"Oh." Murmurei e afastei-me, sentando-me ao seu lado. Não lhe podia dizer a verdade, então dei um grande sorriso. "Mas se vieste à minha procura deves adorar-me mesmo, huh?" Puxei o cabelo para trás. "Será possível que o prodígio da Garrison tenha caído pelo meu charme?"

"Lance."

"Mas também, quem é que não se apaixonaria por mim..."

"Lance."

"Um rapaz charmoso como eu não passaria desapercebido."

"Lance!" Exclamou e suspirou, colocando o meu rosto entre as mãos. "Os teus olhos estão vermelhos e tens olheiras fundas. Tens andado estranho ultimamente e podes tentar esconder, mas não sou um idiota."

"Porque é que eu esconderia algo de vocês? Não faz sentido."

"Porque tu, Lance Mcclain, és a pessoa mais gentil que já conheci. Tens medo de te abrir para os outros e te rejeitarem. Mas quero que saibas que eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado. Todo mundo se sente inseguro de vez em quando, não tens de passar por isto sozinho."

Apertei os lábios e levantei-me, virando-lhe as costas. "Como é que sabes isso? Sou uma pessoa horrível. A única coisa que sei fazer é mentir. Quem aceitaria alguém assim?"

"Provavelmente da mesma forma que aceitaram um meio galra." Respondeu. "Pessoas horríveis não admitem que o são. Ao fazê-lo só me provaste, mais uma vez, que és gentil, embora eu gostasse que fosses assim contigo mesmo."

"Gentil?" Repeti. "Não sou gentil. Longe disso. E tens vindo a dizê-lo várias vezes, mas não me conheces. Tu não sabes de nada, não te importas. Ninguém se importa."

"Lance..."

"Eu gritei por ajuda tantas vezes, mas nunca ninguém me ouviu! Sabes o quão difícil é fingir que está tudo bem? Por mais que chorasse, nunca me olharam duas vezes. Então tive que aguentar os meus amigos chamarem-me de estúpido milhares de vezes ao dia, sem poder fazer nada sobre isso. Afinal, quem ligaria a um idiota como eu? Quando todos vocês são inteligentes, não passo do ridículo da equipa, aquele que não pertence aqui!"

Ele tentou chegar perto, mas dei alguns passos atrás, sentindo as lágrimas correrem-me pelas bochechas. 

"E tu..." Solucei. "Tu disseste para deixar a matemática com a Pidge, disseste-me que ia ficar tudo bem, mas no fim deixaste-me. Foste embora, Keith, e eu fiquei para trás, como sempre."

"Só o fiz porque não queria que te sentisses inseguro sobre a tua posição enquanto um dos membros de voltron. Tu és necessário, Lance. Eles precisam de ti. Se eu saísse tu continuarias a ter um lugar ao lado deles e eu... eu tinha de saber mais sobre a minha parte galra."

"Nunca te passou pela cabeça que, da mesma forma, que eles supostamente precisam de mim eu também preciso de ti? Eras o único com quem podia falar, e foste-te. Fiquei sozinho, de novo, destinado a ficar calado no meu canto enquanto via os outros a divertirem-se ou até mesmo a Pidge a reencontrar-se com o pai e o irmão, enquanto que estava impossibilitado de ver a minha própria família." Desabafei. "Porém, que podia dizer? Todos estavam a passar por maus momentos. Nem consegui proteger o Shiro, ele sofreu por minha causa. E depois a Terra, e com ela todos com quem me importava, quase foram extintos! Como os poderia encarar depois disso? Eu não sou como vocês. Sou somente um rapaz de Cuba, nada de especial."

"Talvez não ter nada de especial te faça especial." Interrompeu.

"Essa é uma péssima maneira de confortar alguém." Dei um pequeno sorriso e funguei. 

"Não, Lance, a sério." Keith riu, atrapalhado. "Tu podes pensar que não és especial, mas isso em si faz-te especial. Tu sabes, melhor que ninguém, como é sentirmo-nos sozinhos, deixados para trás. Isso não te faz fraco, não é um defeito! Por saberes como é ficar para baixo, por teres plena noção do quanto dói ser ignorado, tens facilidade em conectar-te com os outros. Isso é incrível! Tu és incrível. E podes até pensar que ninguém quer saber, mas somos teus amigos. Até génios ou prodígios cometem erros, mas não julgues nem por um segundo que não queremos saber de ti."

Keith pegou-me na mão e envolveu-me num abraço. O meu coração começou a bater muito depressa, e o meu rosto queimou. O que é que ele pensava que estava a fazer? 

"Por favor não chores mais, tu importas muito mais do que imaginas. Tu és um paladin de voltron, um rapaz de Cuba maravilhoso que presta muita atenção no que os outros pensam. Mas não importa o que falem, estou aqui. Ao teu lado."

Aproveitei aquele momento nos seus braços e dei um sorriso triste. Por muito que dissesse isto tudo... Keith odiar-me-ia se soubesse os sentimentos que guardo por ele. Então saboreei o seu abraço pelo tempo que pude. Aquela seria a última vez. No fim das contas, estas emoções eram só minhas e teria de saber lidar com elas, antes que arruinasse outra coisa que me é preciosa.


	3. Two Boys, One Feeling

|| KEITH ||

Algumas horas depois do acontecido, o calor de ter Lance nos meus braços ainda permanecia, insistente, assim como o cheiro do seu cabelo (aquela fragrância levemente adocicada que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia copiar) e o agradável odor a maresia que o seu corpo imitia. Tudo isso me fazia ficar tonto, punha a minha cabeça a andar à roda, quase como se fosse difícil permanecer em pé. Perante ele, quem no seu perfeito juízo conseguia manter a sua sanidade mental? Era capaz de confundir os pensamentos de qualquer um, fazê-los pensar em nada senão na sua figura cativante… tal como fizera comigo.

Suspirei, aborrecido. Por mais que seja um dos rapazes mais bonitos que eu alguma vez vira, Lance ainda se sentia mal consigo mesmo. Via-o nos sorrisos tristes que dava quando ninguém via, na sua atitude de auto-sacrifício que não exigia agradecimentos, na maneira como reagia aos meus elogios. Como conseguiria eu livrá-lo dessas preocupações? Como seria capaz de o convencer que era o rapaz mais interessante, gentil e carismático que conhecia?

Era tudo muito mais fácil na minha cabeça. Podia elogiar o seu cabelo, admitir que o queria só para mim, que a sua pele morena me hipnotizava, que o meu coração quase saltava fora quando ele se aproximava. Mas na vida real, cara a cara, era completamente diferente: era aterrorizante. Sempre fui direto o suficiente para agir segundo o que pensava, no entanto, porque era tão complicado confessar-lhe o que sinto? Ficava nervoso só de o imaginar, e muitas vezes tentara proferi-lo em voz alta, nem que fosse somente para mim próprio. 

Lance, gosto de ti.

Amo-te, Lance.

Eu, Keith Kogane, estou perdidamente apaixonado por Lance Mcclain.

Outras vezes, tentava juntar os nossos nomes, perdido nas minhas fantasias. Lance Kogane. Soava demasiado bem, era demasiado perfeito para ser real. Dei um pontapé numa caixa próxima de mim e escostei-me à parede, frustrado. Porque não conseguia dizer algo tão simples?

"Problemas no paraíso?" Uma voz feminina soou, brincalhona, e quando olhei para cima, uma rapariga de cabelo curto e óculos encarava-me, com um sorriso trocista. Encarei-a, surpreso. O que estava a irmã mais velha do Lance a fazer ali depois do horário de recolher? "Não precisas de ficar tão desconfiado, costumamos organizar-nos em turnos para confirmar se não houve roubo de armas."

"Hm." Murmurei, desconfortável.

"Então? O que está o líder de Voltron a fazer numa sala de armazenamento a estas horas?"

Senti-me ligeiramente incomodado a ser chamado de líder. Antes, aquela posição costumava pertencer a Shiro, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu (de ter sido sujeito a experimentos, ter a sua alma trocada para o corpo do clone que tinha enganado os seus companheiros, e de ter lutado contra Sendak) qualquer um admitiria que ele precisava de um descanso. Para além de que, depois da troca, o Black Lion já não o reconhecia como o seu paladin, pelo que alguém teria de o suceder. 

Tivera um longo tempo para o aceitar e me familiarizar com a minha nova posição, mas não conseguia esquecer Red. A ligação que tinhamos era especial, mas naqueles dois anos com a minha mãe, aprendera muitas coisas. Dentre elas, ganhara a lição de que por mais que os nossos laços com aqueles que amamos mudassem, isso não queria necessáriamente dizer que se rompiam. Esses laços eram como cordas, que nos ligavam. E eles podiam entrelançar-se, confundir-se num monte de nós, podiam até sofrer alguns danos ou mudar de forma, mas nunca se rompiam. 

Talvez eles apenas evoluíssem, adotando outras cores, sem nunca desaparecer ou esquecer o seu tom original. Parei o meu raciocínio abruptamente. Já não sabia se isso só se aplicava à minha relação com Red ou se também à que tinha com a minha mãe, com a equipa… e com Lance.

"Nada demais." Respondi, brevemente, ao perceber que a tinha deixado à espera de uma resposta. "As coisas de sempre, treinamento extra."

Ela olhou em volta. "Todas as armas estão guardadas, e não me pareces muito cansado para alguém a fazer treinamento extra."

"É um treinamento mental."

Veronica sentou-se à minha frente parecendo divertida.

"E esse treinamento mental de que falas... será que envolve o meu irmão?" Riu, e eu arregalei os olhos. "Oh? Parece que acertei na mosca."

"O que Lance teria haver com o meu treinamento?"

"Não sei, diz-me tu. Gostas dele não gostas?" Perguntou, mas continuou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para me defender. "E nem tentes mentir-me, só um idiota não perceberia o quão caidinho estás por ele."

Levantei uma sobrancelha e ela voltou a rir. Tenho a certeza que naquele momento ambos pensamos a mesma coisa: tecnicamente, Lance era um idiota.

"Não sei quando começou." Admiti, ao perceber que estava encurralado. "Não era susposto isto acontecer. Ele era apenas um miúdo irritante que criou uma rivalidade desnecessária entre nós. Mas com o passar dos anos dei por mim a segui-lo com os olhos, curioso. E depois…"

"Depois apaixonaste-te."

Assenti. "Cedo demais para sequer o considerar um amigo."

"E não estás a pensar em contar-lhe." Adivinhou.

"Não." Apertei os lábios. "Quer dizer, o Lance gosta da Allura. Mesmo que lhe dissesse não é como se fosse ter alguma oportunidade. Ele iria rejeitar-me na hora."

Veronica sorriu, como se soubesse algo que eu não sabia, e levantou-se. "Acho que toda a gente é assim quando se trata de assuntos amorosos. Todos nós temos medo de não levar a lado nenhum. Mas quem sabe? Talvez te surpreendas."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Há bocado passei pelo corredor e vi-os juntos, pareciam prestes a falar de algo sério. Ainda devem lá estar… que tal dar-mos uma olhada? Não estás curioso?"

Engoli em seco. Espiá-los era errado… mas a minha curiosidade falou mais alto. Que fariam eles sozinhos a estas horas?

|| LANCE || 

Allura guiou-me através dos corredores, estranhamente calma, como se tivesse decorado o mapa da Galaxy Garrison com antecedência (o que era muito provável, visto a sua personalidade). O clima estava estranhamente tenso, e nem as minhas piadas ou tentativas de engate quebraram o gelo. Permanecemos naquele silêncio durante alguns minutos. Longos, longos, longos minutos. No entanto, quando estava prestes a perder a esperança de ter uma conversa, ela parou e virou-se para mim, rapidamente, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"Há algum tempo," Começou. "os ratos do espaço disseram-me que gostavas de mim."

Quase saltei de surpresa. Era disso que ela queria falar? 

"E penso que já sabes disso, mas vou ter de ser direta. Não te vejo dessa forma, Lance. És-me um amigo muito querido, um companheiro indispensável, porém, acabei de sair de uma relação e não pretendo entrar noutra. Perdoa-me se estiver a ser um pouco bruta, mas temo que caso não o diga desta forma te alimente esperanças que só te vão magoar."

Ofereci-lhe um sorriso triste. "Talvez, no princípio, eu tenha realmente sentido algo por ti. Mas posso ser sincero contigo?" Ela assentiu e colocou uma mão no meu ombro, confortando-me. "Se calhar só me estava a tentar convencer a mim próprio de que gostava de ti, a tentar transformar admiração em algo mais."

Fiz uma pausa e ambos nos sentámos no chão, com a luz da lua a refletir no chão através de uma janela aberta. 

"Estava a fugir do que realmente sentia, a refugiar-me na minha ideia do que é uma relação 'normal' para ignorar o medo de ser rejeitado pela pessoa que realmente amava. Se eu fingisse gostar de ti, se calhar acabaria mesmo por gostar. E então eu não teria de encarar a parte de mim que estava preso a uma pessoa que nunca poderia ter, o lado inseguro de mim que tinha medo demais para confessar os meus sentimentos."

Allura sorriu ternamente. "Tu realmente amas o Keith, huh?"

"É, eu..." Arregalei os olhos, apercebendo-me do que ela disse. "Espera, o-o quê? Tu sabias?"

"Era bem óbvio." Respondeu. "Isso e os ratos do espaço, depois de me dizerem que gostavas de mim, confessaram que isso era uma mentira e que gostavas do Keith."

"Começo a pensar que esses ratos são todos umas bocas de trapos." Murmurei. "Se calhar vou assá-los, fariam uma boa refeição para a Kaltenecker." 

Allura riu. "Eu não acho que seja mau o facto de estares apaixonado por ele."

"Nem eu, é só que..." Suspirei. "O Keith é demasiado bom para mim. Ele é um prodígio da pilotagem, certo das suas decições. Ele é o nosso líder, meio-humano meio-galra. Ele é o futuro, Allura. E eu… Quem é que eu sou? A Acxa gosta dele. Como posso competir com uma bonita rapariga alien, de outro planeta, que combina perfeitamente com ele?"

Ela encarou-me, frustrada.

"Tens de parar de te dar tão pouco crédito. Tu és gentil Lance, tão gentil. E gentileza, senão outras das tuas qualidades, com certeza vence a stalker que o seguiu até à campa do pai dele."

"Ela fez isso?" Ri.

"Tu estiveste disposto a dar o lugar de líder ao Keith, mesmo que o tivesses querido muito, porque o reconheceste. Essa foi uma atitude maravilhosa, que provou que merecias pilotar o mesmo lion que o Keith. Salvaste o Coran. Lance, tu morreste por mim! És um herói, Lance Mcclain. Por mais que por agora não seja evidente para os outros, um dia todos eles vão compreender."

Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. 

"Eu gosto dele, Allura." Chorei, enquanto que ela me envolvia com os braços. "Gosto muito."

Segundos depois ela largou-me e com as mãos secou-me as lágrimas. 

"Então se realmente o sentes..." Ela virou o meu rosto para a direita e, diante de mim, encontravam-se Keith e a minha irmã, o primeiro com a face vermelha e a segunda com um sorriso provocador nos lábios. "Não tens nada a temer."


	4. Confessions To The Universe

|| LANCE ||

Chocado demais para produzir um único som, permaneci ali por uns momentos, sentado no chão sem me mexer. Mesmo que quisesse dizer algo, as palavras simplesmente recusavam-se a sair: limitavam-se a permanecer dentro da minha boca, sem coragem de formular um único som. Ainda tive esperança, a meio dos meus devaneios, de que não me tivesse ouvido — que tivesse chegado após o meu desabafo — mas o seu rosto dizia outra coisa. Ele ouvira tudo, palavra por palavra, letra por letra.

Apertei os lábios, com a ansiedade a corroer-me por dentro e o nervosismo a tomar conta de mim. Encostei-me à parede para tentar recuperar do choque, mas nem isso me acalmara. Ele ouviu-me dizer que o amava, disse para mim mesmo. Já não podia fingir que não sentia nada, que ele não me afetava. Não podia fugir ou mentir. Estava encurralado, sem saída. E a nossa amizade, senão qualquer outro tipo de relação que pudéssemos ter, dependia da reação do meio galra à minha frente. 

"Então... deixa-me confirmar, só para ter a certeza." falou, atrapalhado, como se não acreditasse no que as suas orelhas tinham acabado de ouvir. "Tu gostas de mim?"

Fitei-o, envergonhado, e acenei positivamente. A sério que ele precisava de confirmação? 

"Sim, Keith, eu gosto de ti." Sussurrei. A vergonha era demasiado grande para que eu tivesse coragem de o dizer mais alto. 

Ele ficou estático por uns momentos, sério, como se esperasse alguma mudança na minha cara que sugerisse que tivesse sido uma piada. Mas depois de alguns segundos, ao perceber que tal não iria acontecer, sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado, de frente para a janela. O céu estava completamente coberto de estrelas e uma certa nostalgia tomou conta de mim: era como quando estávamos no espaço. Não era certamente um bom momento para pensar sobre isso, mas a verdade é que tinha saudades.

Saudades dos dias em que a equipa estava unida, quase como uma família, e todos nós nos sentávamos a conversar e a rir. Das longas horas de treino, quando o Coran e a Allura nos instruiam. Dos dias relaxantes em que podíamos jogar e usar a piscina, ou das aventuras nos planetas aliados em que milhares de pessoas nos rodeavam, a sorrir e a agradecer por sermos quem somos. Agora, não passava de uma memória embaciada, algures na minha mente. Era como se, às vezes, eu não tivesse realmente lá estado. Como se eu fosse uma ilusão, ou como se uma fina película de vidro me impedisse de me conectar com eles. Como se eu fosse um expectador, a presenciar uma peça de teatro da qual nunca faria parte. 

Mas era estranho. Com o Keith, esse sentimento simplesmente desaparecia, esvaíndo-se da minha cabeça numa núvem de pó. Ele era tão talentoso, tão confiante, que a sua habilidade era tal e qual magia. Quando ele lutava era mais como uma dança do que qualquer outra coisa. Movia-se pelo espaço como se o mesmo lhe pertencesse, como se não tivesse nada a temer. Como se o próprio ar estivesse a seu favor. Keith ficaria bem com a Acxa. Ela era uma galra, cujo talento se igualava ao dele. Era inteligente e bonita (muito bonita, vulgo). Quem se atreveria a recusá-la? Por outro lado, eu era um rapaz normal. Mais um humano comum, que não era particularmente bom a nada. Os meus lábios tremeram, e ouvi o meu nome ser chamado. 

"Desde quando?" Perguntou-me o moreno e, apanhado de surpresa, fiquei ligeiramente confuso. Desde quando o quê? "Desde quando é que gostas de mim?" Específicou. 

"Oh." Gaguejei e senti as minhas bochechas corarem. Quem se distraía em momentos como aquele? Quase me bati a mim mesmo, mas sorri. Raios, era bom estarmos sozinhos, eu e ele, a conversar calmamente sem a ansiedade de ter de estar sempre alerta por um possível ataque. "Desde a Galaxy Garrison, eu acho."

Keith levou as mãos ao rosto, visivelmente frustrado."Só podes estar a brincar comigo."

Senti-me um pouco ofendido. Após ter confessado o que sentia por ele, essa era a resposta que recebia? Fechei as mãos em punho, chateado, e virei-me para o lado oposto, para o evitar. Ele deve ter percebido a minha mudança de humor, porque me olhou, em pânico, apressando-se a corrigir-se a si mesmo.

"Não, não era isso que queria dizer." Suspirou. "É só que... se eu soubesse disso mais cedo, muita coisa seria diferente."

A minha confusão só aumentou e levantei-me, nervoso, colocando as mãos no parapeito da janela. Fiquei de costas para ele, esforçando-me para que não me visse lacrimejar. Queria ele dizer que caso me tivesse declarado mais cedo seria mais fácil rejeitar-me? Os nós dos meus dedos ficaram brancos com a força que fiz contra o mármore. Se ele me negasse agora, que resposta deveria dar? 

Está tudo bem, era apenas uma piada!

Não te preocupes, achas mesmo que seria verdade?

Tentei dizê-lo de várias formas na minha mente, mas só me deu mais vontade de chorar. Não seria capaz de o falar sem ter um ataque de choro, e trinquei os dentes. Que ridículo da minha parte agir daquela forma. Sabia que ia ser rejeitado, mas o meu peito insistia em doer como se esperasse uma resposta positiva. 

"Lance?" Chamou-me, preocupado, e quase saltei de susto. "Está tudo bem?"

"Estou bem, estou bem." Exclamei, antes que ele tivesse a ideia de se levantar de onde estava. "Podias apenas... apressar tudo isto?"

"Apressar o quê?"

Bufei, um pouco irritado. "Vais rejeitar-me, não vais? Despacha logo isso, quanto mais rápido melhor."

Um par de braços rodeou-me a cintura e sobressaltei-me. Logo em seguida, o seu queixo pousou no meu ombro e ao sentir a sua pele tocar na minha um arrepio fez o seu caminho até ao fim da minha coluna. O que é que ele pensava que estava a fazer?

"Quem disse que te ia rejeitar?" A sua voz entoou com uma quantidade absurda de surpresa e, boquiaberto, virei o rosto, prendendo nele a minha atenção.

"Não vais?" Franzi o sobrolho. 

"O quê? Claro que não!" Ele afastou-se, apenas para me puxar pela cintura. Estávamos demasiado perto e essa proximidade só me colocou mais ansioso. "Lance, eu comecei a gostar de ti mesmo antes de competirmos naqueles simuladores, quando ainda estávamos na Garrison."

Demorei um pouco para processar essa frase. Ele gostava de mim? Abanei a cabeça e tentei afastar-me, mas ele limitou-se a apertar-me ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

"Como se te fosse deixar fugir outra vez." Semicerrou os olhos, atento ao mais pequeno dos meus movimentos, com medo que eu desatasse a correr dali para fora (o que, para ser sincero, era bem possível de acontecer).

Estávamos a menos de um dedo de distância um do outro, as mãos dele a agarrarem-me firmemente e as minhas, a tremer, no seu peito. Não sabia onde as colocar e mexia-me constantemente, desconfortável. Tentava, ao mesmo tempo, evitar contacto visual mas as suas íris encaravam-me fixamente, fazendo com que fosse difícil desviar o olhar por muito tempo, tal era a sua intensidade. 

Não era possível, não era possível, não era possível. Repeti essas palavras para mim mesmo, como uma mantra. O prodígio da escola de pilotos, atual black paladin, o rapaz pelo qual nutria estes sentimentos... ele gostava de mim? A minha cara queimou e devo ter-me tornado num tomate ambulante, porque ele acariciou-me as bochechas com um sorriso orgulhoso, como se transformar-me num poço de constrangimento fosse algo digno de um óscar. 

Como podia estar tão calmo? A minha mão escorregou ligeiramente, e senti os seus batimentos cardíacos, rápidos e descompassados. Ele não estava calmo, percebi. Ele estava ansioso, nervoso, completamente fora de si, tal como eu. Relaxei e baixei a cabeça, sem saber muito bem que expressão usar. Os meus olhos estavam muito abertos, a minha boca ligeiramente aberta em surpresa, ainda a tentar colocar na cabeça o que ele me dissera.

"Lance." Soprou suavemente e levantou-me o queixo. 

Esperava que dissesse algo, mas apenas se aproximou até a sua testa ficar colada à minha. Baixei os olhos para os seus lábios e corei, não resistindo em passar a língua pelos meus. Quando o voltei a encarar, as suas íris estavam em modo galra enquanto os observavam e engoli em seco. Abri a boca, com o objetivo de dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo ele beijou-me, e tudo aquilo em tinha pensado dissipou-se do meu cérebro. 

Em princípio, não soube o que fazer. Permaneci parado, as mãos no ar e os olhos abertos. No entanto, não durou muito tempo até ceder, agarrando-me ao seu casaco. Os seus lábios eram macios e persistentes, e ele intercalava entre lentidão e rapidez, calma e adrenalina, nunca parando num por mais do que dez segundos. Senti como se estivesse a flutuar e puxei-o para mim. Ele respondeu com um ruído grave e passou os dedos pela minha nuca, remexendo-me o cabelo. 

Afastámo-nos, ofegantes, e encontrei-me encostado contra a parede. Não sabia como chegara ali, mas isso não me parecia importante no momento. Keith limitou-se a inclinar-se sobre a parede, estudando a minha reação antes de voltar a colar os seus lábios nos meus. Desta vez, foi menos cuidadoso. O seu nariz esfregou na minha bochecha quando ele virou a cabeça e o seu corpo juntou-se ao meu tão depressa que as minhas costas bateram na parede.

Que bom, agora tinha um galra fora de controlo a fazer-me de sanduíche. 

Coloquei os braços em volta do seu pescoço, aproveitando o momento, e ele mordeu-me o lábio, lambendo-o em seguida. Já não sabia que o que estava a acontecer. Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde o corpo dele começava ou onde o meu acabava. E Keith também parecia ter perdido essa noção, porque tropeçou na minha perna e caímos no chão. Fiquei em cima dele sem querer, e ele voltou a descansar as mãos na minha cintura, terminando o beijo levemente. 

Ouvi risos altos perto de nós, e assustei-me, encontrando Allura, Veronica, Shiro, Krolia e Coran ali especados. Tanto Veronica quanto Coran riam às gargalhadas, enquanto a Allura e o Shiro sorriam levemente, e Krolia nos analisava, um pouco chocada. A minha cara ficou vermelha, pela milésima vez naquele dia. Enterrei-a no pescoço de Keith e senti o seu riso. 

Eu não acredito que tinha feito aquela figura à frente da mãe dele.


	5. The Color Blue And Red Make

|| KEITH ||

Os quartos da Garrison não tinham mudado desde a última vez que os vira. Pequenos e práticos, tinham pouco mais do que as condições de estadia básicas. Aquele, porém, tinha sido customizado pelo Lance e pelo Hunk, que o usavam. 

Do lado esquerdo, havia uma cama com cobertores azuis e uma parede repleta de conchas e fotografias, junto com uma prateleira com dois livros sobre o espaço e um álbum de família. 

Passei os dedos pelas fotos expostas, analisando-as: um Lance de nove anos com a família na praia, uma paisagem à beira mar, uma selfie com o Hunk e a Pidge e até mesmo um pequeno quadro com várias imagens, secretamente tiradas, dos membros da equipa.

"Para vossa informação, a ideia foi do Lance." Explicou Hunk, enquanto me guiava a mim e aos restantes até ao fundo do quarto, onde haviam pequenas almofadas em volta de uma estante. "Embora só estarmos aqui há pouco tempo, ele insistiu em decorar tudo por completo."

Lance deu de ombros. "Faz-me sentir mais confortável." Mostrou um sorriso. "Admite, gostaste não gostaste?"

Hunk concordou, com um suspiro. "Gostei."

A parte dele era mais limpa. Não tinha a confusão de papéis que estavam amontoados em cima da cama do Lance, nem as roupas espalhadas no chão. Pelo contrário, tudo estava meticulosamente organizado. Nas paredes também haviam fotos, mas estas estavam afixadas em torno de um retrato dele com a Shay, e dez almofadas amarelas com frases inspiradoras adornavam-lhe a cama.

Sentei-me ao lado do Lance e ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Após termos sido vistos pelos outros, Hunk e Pidge acordaram com o barulho das incessantes perguntas do Shiro e, à conta disso, todos decidimos falar num lugar mais apropriado, a fim de evitar que mais alguém fosse incomodado. O quarto de Shiro estava fora de questão (principalmente porque ele se recusava a acordar Adam, que dormia pacíficamente), Pidge e Matt tinham o deles cheio de tralha mecânica e, à medida que íamos eliminando opções, só sobrou o quarto do Hunk e do Lance.

"Então, deixem-me tentar processar a situação." Começou a Pidge, e apontou para mim e para o Lance. "Vocês são um casal. Um item. Hardware e software."

Vi os lábios do Lance curvarem-se num sorriso quando ela fez aquela comparação e senti o alívio irradiar de si. Se a ruiva conseguia ter tempo para piadas, tal significava que não estava nem incomodada nem desconfortável com esse facto.

"Porque não nos contaste que gostavas dele?" Hunk perguntou, mais por curiosidade do que por outra coisa. "Não te íamos julgar."

Abracei-o de lado para lhe dar coragem e Lance suspirou.

"Bem, eu tentei. Mas sempre que ganhava coragem para o fazer, algo me impedia." A sua voz ficou trémula. "Vocês os dois andavam sempre juntos e acabei por me sentir cada vez mais de parte, por isso achei que não era mais necessário. E à medida que o tempo ia passando, esses pensamentos só se iam agravando". 

Ele cravou os dedos na minha camisola, à procura de apoio, e dei-lhe a mão.

"Pidge, tu és super inteligente. E Hunk, tu és o melhor mecânico que alguma vez conheci. Comparado com isso, eu sou apenas um idiota que ficou envolvido nisto de Voltron por acaso, por pura sorte. Era como se houvesse esta enorme," Ele gesticulou, com dificuldade para se exprimir. "linha desenhada entre nós que me impedia de abrir para vocês."

A Pidge baixou a cabeça, para esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer. 

"Olha Lance, eu realmente peço desculpa. Durante este tempo todo estive a fazer piadas sobre como te sentias, mas não era minha intenção magoar-te." Ela engoliu em seco. "Sabes, na matemática, nada é dispensável: todos os fatores e algarismos são necessários para se chegar a uma conclusão exata e irrefutável. Porque os números não mentem, e para chegarmos a um resultado são precisas milhares de tentativas."

Um soluço ecoou pela divisão e ela encarou-o.

"E algumas vão estar erradas e mostrar-se desnecessárias, mas isso não quer dizer que tenham sido feitas em vão, porque contribuíram para a criação de algo sólido, o resultado final. Nada é pura sorte na matemática, tudo acontece por uma razão."

O Lance ficou petrificado no lugar e virou o rosto na minha direção, em pânico. Abafei uma gargalhada. Ele não tinha percebido absolutamente nada. 

"O que eu acho que ela está a tentar dizer," Expliquei. "é que mesmo que aches que não pertences aqui, és importante para toda a equipa. Não estás aqui só porque sim, mas porque o mereces e és indispensável. Sem ti, Voltron não seria a mesma coisa."

O Hunk assentiu. 

"Também tenho de te pedir desculpa. Eu fiz dos teus sentimentos motivo de riso, não fui o melhor amigo que precisavas que fosse. Por causa dos meus erros, acabaste por sofrer. Nunca quis que ficasses magoado com as minhas palavras, mas tenho de reconhecer que fui muito insensível. Devia ter pensado em ti antes de dizer o que disse."

Empurrei o Lance ligeiramente para a frente, encorajando-o, e ele pareceu entender, porque se atirou para cima deles e abraçou-os. Enquanto isso, a minha mãe ocupou o lugar à minha direta.

"Não estás... incomodada?" Olhei-a, receoso, mas ela apenas me colocou um braço por cima dos ombros e deu-me um beijo na testa.

"Claro que não. Estou orgulhosa em ver a pessoa em que te tornaste. O amor é uma arma muito poderosa." Respondeu, com ternura. 

Abracei-a e ela começou a murmurar contra o meu cabelo.

"Diz-me Keith, sabes porque é que no passado tive de me ir embora? Eu escolhi partir para proteger aqueles que amo. " Ela lacrimejou. "Penso que essa tenha sido a tua intenção ao saíres da equipa. Tu tinhas alguém que amavas e protegeste-o, mesmo que isso significasse que tivesses de abdicar de um sítio ao seu lado. Nesse aspecto saíste a mim, e por isso acho que a partir do momento em que encontraste alguém por quem vale a pena sacrificar tudo o que tens, e tudo o que és, encontraste da mesma forma a felicidade. E não há nada mais gratificante para uma mãe do que ver o filho feliz."

A Allura sentou-se à minha esquerda, aproveitando que o Lance se distraía com o Hunk e a Pidge.

"Tenho a impressão que farão o melhor casal da galáxia." Sorriu e Coran saltou para o nosso meio. 

"E tenho de admitir que roxo combina muito bem com vocês."

"Roxo?" Inquiri.

"Não sabias?" Ele remexeu no bigode. "Roxo é a cor que o azul e o vermelho fazem, quando unidos. E apenas acontece de ser a perfeita combinação entre a calma estabilidade do azul e a energia bruta do vermelho."

Encostei a nuca na parede e encarei o teto. Era definitivamente uma cor que nos encaixava como uma luva. O azul e o vermelho não anulavam as qualidades nem os defeitos um do outro. Apenas se misturavam, criando algo muito mais bonito, único e especial.


End file.
